


Just a Bite

by BrambleOnThorn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrambleOnThorn/pseuds/BrambleOnThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bananas aren't what they used to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bite

Steve had just sat down at the kitchen table of the apartment that he shared with his just recently de-Hydrazised boyfriend when said boyfriend sat down with a spoon of his own and stole a bite of his banana split.

“Steve, this is not a fucking banana. What the fuck did you make this banana split with?”

“A banana, I told you they were weird now”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
The conversation wherein Steve had told Bucky that bananas weren't what they used to be had happened all of three days ago when they had gone grocery shopping. Growing up bananas had been one of Bucky's favorite fruits (not that he'd been able to get a lot, fresh fruit was expensive.) It hadn't surprised Steve when Bucky had picked a bunch at the store but Steve made sure to tell him that the weren't the same as they had been back when they were kids.  
“They can't be that different.” Bucky had responded

“I guess you'll find out.” Steve had told him

\----------------------------------------------------

Well he was finding out now Steve thought as he continued to eat his ice cream, Bucky was sat across from him making outrageous faces as he tried to come to terms with the fact that this is what bananas tasted like now.

“What in the fuck happened to the old banana?” Bucky asked after he had finished the mouthful he had stolen 

“I don't remember exactly but something happened and they got wiped out, we can look it up tomorrow, because I'm going to bed after I finish this.” Steve responded 

“Yeah, bed does sound good doesn't it?” Bucky asked as he stole another spoonful.

“Hey, I thought you didn't like it!” Steve exclaimed when Bucky reached his spoon across the table.

“Never said I didn't like it, just said it was weird. Besides the quicker this is gone the quicker I can get you in to bed.” 

"Oh, well then, have all you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr. My name over there is brambleonthorn if you want to come say hi


End file.
